Prince of Darkness
by Ranma064
Summary: Draco is slowly dying under a facade. Frightening events of his summer and life are finally coming to haunt him. What doesn Voldemort want from the Malfoys? What is the Truth behind Draco's feelings for Harry? Vice Versa? HarryDraco R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I wish I did because I'd be rich! swims in money only people I own are Ryuji and Anna. Ha ha ha

Nothing in seven hells could make me understand why I ran so far that day. Nor will I ever truly be able to understand why it happened. Nevertheless, the memory will always stay in my heart.

It was a bleak sunrise; the dark cloud loomed over the horizon threatening us with oncoming rain. The birds sang to the sun, making the morning seem a little more enjoyable.

My night was plagued with nightmares filled with bloody rain and the silver-gray eyes. Those eyes held nothing. No happiness, hurt, not even pain. They were empty. It scared me to think of what may have happened to the person to make them that way.

When I woke from the nightmare, it was 4am. I swore at the ungodly hour I had woken up at. My wife Anna reached out her hand and touched my arm. She murmured, "Ryuji, come back to sleep."

I closed my eyes and laid back down, but those haunted silver-gray eyes appeared once more. I got up again and started to get dressed, "Hun, I'm going for a run."

While I was running, I decided to run in the forest. It just felt like the right way to go, I finally stopped at a lake and started to sing in my native language, Japanese.

My eyes closed, and my entire soul was put into the music. The words rolled effortlessly from my lips. It was inevitable that I did not realize I was being watched. When my eyes opened, and the last note sung, a pair of silver-gray eyes stared into mine.

They did not hurt, nor were they happy. These eyes were empty, devoid of all emotion. The eyes of a broken man, just like the eyes in my dream.

A pregnant pause settled over us. It was only broken when the young man asked me a question.

"Why?" When I didn't answer, he asked again.

"Why what?" He looked at me, clearly annoyed and murmured something that sounded like "muggles."

"Why do you sing?" Once again, a question I didn't know how to answer.

"Why do I sing? Erm … I sing because I love to." His expression changed a little, something similar to confusion flashed across his face before disappearing.

"That's a laugh, are you telling me there's no profit?"

"Uh well, I use my talents to teach others. Yes, I do get a salary, but I choose this profession because I enjoy it." I shrugged then began to leave, this was pointless. And my day off, I certainly wasn't going to waist it arguing with some kid.

"Do you think you could teach me to sing like that!" I stopped and turned around, "I don't have any money but I'm sure I could-"

"Kid, I'll teach you for free, on my days off okay? But not today, I've made plans with my wife." He grinned at me and we made plans for later. It was only when I was leaving that I remember one of the most important things. "Hey kid, what's your name!"

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco eh? This was going to be an interesting summer that it is.

_**Authors notes**_

_**This is the only chapter that is going to be in first person okay. And I don't care if you flame at me, go ahead, I'll still thank you for it.**_

_**Does anyone know where I can see good Harry/Draco fanart that is in Anime style?**_

_**Ideas are well appreciated, and tell me if I have any errors I'll try and fix it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note**_

_**I lied! This Chapter is in first person! But I promise I did A LOT better than before. I read the first chapter again and almost died!**_

_**I'll put the rest of the authors note at the bottom ….**_

Chapter Two

After so much had happened that summer, I began to heal both my emotional wounds and the physical with the help of Ryuji. All my life I was expected to be someone that I wasn't, and frankly I was sick of it. Not only that; but the love of my life hates my guts because of a façade that I currently can't break. No amount of time will ever change that, but I hope that someday I'll be able to show my true colors. Whatever they happen to be.

With a lot of help, I quickly learned Ryuji's native language, Japanese, and learned that I had a beautiful voice. Luckily, my father neither knew nor suspected anything differently had happened. Or at least I sincerely hope that he doesn't, because if he does, there will be hell to pay.

My only true friends, Blaise and Pansy, were the only ones who knew what happened at the Malfoy Manor. Because of this, I earned their respect as an individual. Sometimes I think that they are the only people who will ever see this, and even though this one fact helps me get up in the morning; I'm slowly dieing inside.

I've started to live for the moments that I talk to Harry Potter. Not that what we do can really be considered "talking" but when I see him a part of me that I barely knew existed, breaks free. Of course; that freedom is restricted.

At first I fought with him because I was an angry child who just wanted to be friends with the strange looking boy from the store. When I found out who he was it didn't matter; I just wanted to be friends with him.

But then he refused my hand of friendship. If I was entirely truthful then I would say that I was hurt. The one person who had ever sparked my interest had basically told me that I was a terrible person and wasn't worthy of being his friend.

I don't know why I continued to taunt him even after our first year. All I knew was that he noticed me. Even if it wasn't in the way I wanted him to. At least I accomplished one thing; he'll never forget me.

Laughs and giggles, I made a joke.

But is this enough? For so long I've lived only for the sake of seeing Harry, but can I do that much longer?

I feel myself dieing. Slowly without even my own knowledge I was reduced to this state of nothingness. In my dreams nightmares plague me and I don't eat anymore. In the morning I have to force myself to get out of bed; I don't even have to will live.

I want Harry to see me for who I am. Not what my name represents, but is that even possible? Could our favorite Golden Boy see past all the terrible things I have said to him? Is it possible for him to feel the same way I do?

"Draco? Hey Draco! Wake up, man!" Blaise yelled at me from the seat across from me. He'd changed so much in the last year but then, that does happen when one goes out of the country all summer. He was even speaking like an American.

"What is it Blaise? Is there something you need because I'd like to get back to my thoughts?" I rested my head against the window while glaring at him.

"Well besides the fact that Potter is standing in our doorway asking for a seat, no there nothing I need. Go ahead, sleep all you want." He said smugly.

My head immediately went toward the door and to my disappointment; The Boy Who Lived did not occupy the space. A scowl appeared on my face and I through a pen at Blaise.

"Why the hell did you say that! Did going to America mess up your bloody head?"

"Whoa, hey, don't get mad at me just because you fancy Potter." He whispered to me dangerously.

"I do not fancy Potter, and if I didn't know any better; I'd have to say that you sound like a jealous boyfriend!" Blaise face took on a overly fake surprised expression.

He gasped, "You wound me Draco! I thought you had the same feelings for me!" I let out a small chuckle at his display. Blaise could always cheer me up no matter what the problem was.

"Aw, don't give me that shite, and you love Pansy anyway. Speaking of which, where is she anyway?" Speak of the devil and he comes; this was the case with our dear lovely Pansy.

The summer had done her well. She was no longer the ugly looking girl that had graced our presence last year. Pansy was literally the personification of the Ugly Duckling turned Swan.

"Draco," we nodded to each other, "Blaise!" She basically tackled him into a hug. Both laughed and kissed each other with such bliss I could do nothing but smile sadly. What they had was something I used to dream about. It was something I would never have, but wanted to badly.

"Draco, you didn't have a terrible summer did you? I heard that the Dark Lord personally came to the Malfoy Manor. Draco? Are you okay, you look a little pale?"

"I-I'm fine Pansy, please don't refer to him as the "Dark Lord" this is one thing he is not. You know as well I do that he is no Dark Lord." I paused for effect then continued, "You heard correctly. He did come to the Malfoy Manor but he doesn't want anything yet. My father, Lucius refused to grant him our secrets, but this is will not last long. Luckily, Voldemort," both flinched, "is being …." I searched for the right word, "tolerant."

"Why? Wouldn't he just curse them out of him?" Blaise asked quietly.

"No, he needs him right now. I doubt he knows that I am not loyal therefore I may have to do what my father cannot do. But that will be the worst case scenario and I do not want to think that will come to pass. Nonetheless, my father values kin over power. This is something the Malfoys value greater than anything. I know that he will keep our secrets until he has no other choice." I looked them both straight in the eyes.

We didn't talk for the rest of the trip and simply sat at the Slytherin table to listen to Dumbledore speak. Nevertheless, I couldn't resist sneaking glances at Harry. He seemed rather happy talking to his friends about something.

"This year, all seventh years will be taking either Music or Music Studies. If you have any talent in musical abilities then you will have Music, but if you don't you will have Music Studies. Bon Apetit!" Well that was new. I never knew that Dumbledore knew French.

Wait a second, we're studying music? I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Music with the Gryffindors, Joy; I get to sing in front of Harry … if he has the class.

I noticed that the other students were leaving so I stood and followed them for a while. When we were almost to the dungeons I turned right down a normally abandoned hallway. I knew this area by heart because this is where our secret hiding place is. Its where Harry and I are when I dream and it's the only place I feel totally relaxed in.

I opened the large steel doors just enough to let me pass through. Inside was an old library that I would swear that even Dumbledore doesn't know about. It has so many Dark Magic items inside that I'm almost scared to read them. Of course that never stopped me before; I've almost every single book here.

I had so much free time that I know more Dark Spells than Voldemort himself. I'm just happy that my Grandfather never taught father the oldest spell in Dark Magic history. Over the years only trusted people were taught the "Kallisto" and what it does. I am such a trusted person. There is no record of this spell because if the Ministry ever found out about it I can guarantee that anyone who knows of it would be destroyed.

I hate it how people persecute Dark Wizards simple because of our beliefs. We simple believe that no spell is truly evil; it is the intent that is evil. All of their silly spells can be used for evil if it is the user's intent. We are not afraid to explore ALL aspects of everything. Whether it be good or bad we explore it.

The "Light Wizards" use a totally different type of magic. Honestly their magic is weak compared to a Dark Wizard that uses Ancient Magic. They fear the Ancient Magic and that is their ultimate problem. The unforgivable curses are nothing compared to what we could use. But considering what little education these people have in the Dark Arts its no wonder why they are so vulnerable to attack.

All we wanted was to be respected for who we are. That's why we joined Voldemort in the first place. We thought he was going to stop the mistreatment of the Dark Wizard so that we didn't have to make them fear us. So we refer to him as the "Dark Lord"

But this title was to be given to our savior! Not to a maniac who has no sense of honor. Everyone who was brought into his games so many years ago have now been corrupted beyond what anyone knows! Their ideals are no longer what they used to be.

There was a time when all Dark Wizards had a sense of honor. Sure they would kill but you cannot tell me that the "Light Wizards" have not kill and destroyed families? Of course before Voldemort came along we killed families. But that is just the type of people we are. We kill for knowledge more than power. Is fighting for what you believe in really so evil?

My father believes in most of what Voldemort is doing, but before he would have never done some of the terrible things he has done. Even so, it doesn't matter because this is what he believes. I die for what I believe in. Or I would have before this summer.

We've had to hide behind a façade for so long that it is naturally a part of the Dark Wizards life. Though no Dark Wizard will admit it; we are deathly afraid. We hide behind our secrets and facades so that we don't get hurt, but now we're just hurting ourselves. The war against Voldemort has brought our initial fears back up to the surface and we don't know how to deal with it.

Even Blaise and Pansy are caught up in the web of lies but I thank god that they have each other.

Lost in my thoughts; I didn't notice the door open wider as if to let an invisible person inside its steely doors. I heard the doors slam violently and I turned sharply to look around. In from of me appeared a certain green eyed boy that I used to constantly dream about.

He glared at me so I forced myself to glare back at him, "what are you doing here Potter? And where's the rest of the Golden Trio? Did they finally ditch your pathetic soul?" I was being cruel and I knew it. Inside I cringed when his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I was taking a walk when I saw you come in here, not that its any of your business what I do with my time, Malfoy." I took the moment to study his masculine body. It was absolutely beautiful and I found myself wondering what it would be like to have his calloused hands run down my body. He must have seen my shudder so he asked, "What is this place?"

"Its obviously a library," suddenly I panicked. Wouldn't he tell his friends about this place? "Potter, I would appreciate if you keep this library a secret. I doubt even Dumbledore knows that it is here because if he did it wouldn't be here."

"Why is that?" Did Gryfindors suddenly get curious or were they always that way?

"It …. It's a library specifically on the Dark Arts. It even larger than my families collection and I would not like it to be destroyed. Considering whose side Dumbledore is on it may not be destroyed but there is a good chance that it will be taken away so that the Dark Wizards can't get to it. Many Dark Wizards would kill for a chance to even look at all the books here."

"Don't they kill people needlessly anyway?" He asked his voice turning cold. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that.

"We've killed for knowledge more than for power. And no, we don't just destroy peoples life for nothing. If you are referring to Voldemort; all the Dark Wizard's ideals changed over time after meeting him. Most felt like they had no choice," I don't understand why I started to basically spill my guts to him. "Have you ever thought that maybe it's your own fault that so many joined Voldemort!"

"Our fault! How could it possibly be our fault?" Oh god, are those tears in my eyes? No stop! Malfoys don't cry; they just don't cry!

"Your constant hatred against us drove us to gain power through fear! Why do you think there are so many rich Dark Wizards? Did you know that most Dark Wizards families lived in caves because the people would before they even did anything? It's exactly what happed to the muggles regarding race!" Tears found their way down my face and I knew that this would be the best time to leave.

I ran past him and opened the door. Without another thought regarding Harry; I ran from the room only to barely hear, "Draco, wait!" But I didn't wait; I wasn't sure if he had really said that to me or it was my imagination.

---------------

"Hey Draco, are you alright? You haven't said a word since last night. … Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy asked me from across the table. I didn't answer so I instead hesitantly took a small bite of bacon. It tasted foul inside my mouth but I chewed and swallowed it anyway.

"Did something happen last night Draco? Whatever it was you seemed pretty shaken up when you ran into your room without so much as a hello." Blaise was genuinely concerned but it didn't stop me from glaring at him mercilessly. He held up his hands in defeat before I smiled smugly.

I stood and left the room quickly because I badly wanted to get away from all the noise. I suppose that having Music right after breakfast wasn't the best thing after all.

I walked to the class quickly; I wanted to meet the music teacher before anyone could say anything bad about me. Truth be told, I would hate it if the teacher hated my guts. He wasn't at the opening ceremony and no one knew who it was.

When I opened the door to the classroom the sight that greeted me left me speechless. Ryuji sat at the desk smiling like he always did when he knew something I did not. This smile was present during the majority of the summer.

"R- Ryuji … What are you doing here?" I asked finally after what seemed like forever. "You're a _wizard_?" There was that smile again; I really hate that smile.

"Yes, here let me explain Draco. I wouldn't want your imagination to run away with you." I nodded dumbly and sat down, "I am a wizard but I left the wizarding world when I married my muggle wife. I was a music teacher here as well but I didn't want her to live with these types of things. Anyway, I was worried about you so I decided to take the job here in music. What an opportunity, no?"

"Uh, Sensei … why didn't you tell me? Did you not thing I was trustworthy?" Just then the door opened and the entire Golden Trio walked inside. Even Weasley; I can't believe that he had any musical talent.

"Draco, we'll talk another time. Is that Harry Potter?" He walked over to him, "I'm Professor Takanori, and I hope that we can be friends. And you are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you all; Draco has told me so much about you all." I really wanted to punch him in the nose when he winked at me.

"You know Malfoy? Then you also know that he is an insufferable git! I can't believe he has any type of magical talent at all!"

Right back at cha! I thought when I heard Weasley echo my earlier thoughts about him. It surprised me when Ryuji frowned at him. I'm glad I didn't voice my own thoughts.

"I have seen nothing of the sort and I'm sure that you would be of the same opinion of him if you had seen him the day I met him." I must admit that I was a little angry at his statement! But who am I kidding I loved the Weasel's face when Ryuji said that to him.

It looked as if Ron was about to reply when the rest of the class came in through the doors. It appeared that no one in Slytherin had any musical talent besides me. Although I was aware that Blaise dropped this class so that he could take Music Studies with Pansy.

"Hello, I am Professor Takanori and I am obviously the music teacher. You will all have to take a test to see what your instrument is. When you have an instrument or you use your voice it must somehow connect to you spiritually and emotionally. Even a person with the most talent can lack the one thing that makes music wonderful. That is what is expressed with the music. Some of you may already know what yours is and I would like you to come up here anyway. Also a few of you may have more than one instrument. If that is you then you may choose to do both or just one. I'll call your name then you can come up here. Draco Malfoy."

I sighed and walked up and became the Ryuji's guinea pig. Taking the test was easy; all you had to do was put your hand onto each instrument and see if it glowed. The piano and vocals glowed for me. I sat down and watched the rest of them take the test.

Weasley ended up being a flute. Something that I considered oddly ironic was that his girlfriend, Granger, got the flute as well. They had totally different personalities but they seemed to be so perfect together. I wondered if Harry and I could be like that.

My attention was on Harry as he slowly touched all the instruments. He ended up the bass guitar and the drums. It was too bad we didn't play the same things; that would have given me a reason to be near him more often.

Ryuji and I never finished our conversation due to having no time to talk but it felt nice that he was near. None of my problems had disappeared and I was still growing weaker with each step.

So I fell asleep thinking that at least this is another opportunity to talk to Harry. Maybe this time I'll set things straight. I hope that time comes soon; because I'm afraid that I won't last much longer if I keep up this façade of stupidity.

_**Authors notes**_

_**I feel kinda stupid asking this but is there a way to change the title? And if there is do you guys want to help me figure out what to name it. This story totally took a different direction that I was originally going for …. So the name doesn't suit it anymore. And I was thinking of redoing the first chapter. …. **_

_**Iamthedarkone: Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I must say that first chapter sucked! Thank YOU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Darkness is a tricky thing to judge because it is a double edge sword. Those who follow it are not truthfully horrible people and the ones of light can be the worst of all. It is where the person puts their heart and intent. Even if** **you say that they are evil, are they really evil? Can you go into the depths of their minds and hearts, a place where they most likely have not reached themselves and tell them whether or not they are evil? Is evil really that bad? Or do they simply have different beliefs then us? It is just like politics, you may say that the other party is evil, but most likely, that is what they think of you. Only they can say whether or not they are truthfully evil. And in those cases, they really don't know anyway. Can you trust the human minds to comprehend it? Who can you really trust? What is evil and what is good? Does anyone know? That is my question to all of you. Do you know which side is the dark and which is the light?"**_

Chapter Three

_There was so much blood soaked into the stone that surrounded my body. I was covered in warm liquid and bodies encircled me. My eyes turned skyward only to look into the crimson eyes of the man I so badly wanted to run from. _

_However, it seemed as if my body wasn't going to listen to my anxious will to run from the accursed place. I opened my mouth to let out a scream but Voldemort covered my lips with his. _

_My body refused to move even when he began to caress my neck but then suddenly he disappeared. My eyes again looked skyward but a pair of green eyes looked down at me. He mouthed something I couldn't hear and started to walk away from me. _

_And still my body would not move. I could only watch desperately as the mysterious figure walked into the light without me. He was going to the place I so terribly wanted to go but couldn't. It was a place I had only dreamed about, and now I that I could visibly see the wide open doors closing; in panicked desperation tears feel from between my eyelashes._

_Suddenly a sound from the darkness brought my attention to it. With little light there still was I saw a pair of small pale hands appear though the dark abyss. They moved painfully slow towards me and I abruptly found strength to move towards the last ray of light. Before I could reach the light; I felt soft fingers lightly caress my cheek. _

_A whisper came from the darkness, "**Prince of Darkness, you've finally come.**" _

Those words echoed in my mind when I woke from my deep slumber. This entire week the same dream had plagued me but this was the first time any words had been spoken. The thought scared me but hell would freeze over before I told anyone that.

What was worse is that I was deathly afraid to go back to the library since Harry had caught me in it. That was also when the dreams began so I had purposely avoided any contact with Harry for the past few days. But obviously it didn't work because I had bloody music with him every godforsaken day!

I couldn't help but think that they mysterious man in the dream had been Harry. Obviously the figure had saved me from Voldemort so who else could it had been. Plus I didn't take kindly to another person looking at me the way those beautiful eyes had. What had been present in them was pure desire. So why had he left me there? Shouldn't he have saved me from the darkness?

I sighed audibly and willed myself to get out of bed so I would stop thinking such thoughts. They were not pleasant things to think of before breakfast and I really needed to digest something. I was unsure on how long I would last if I kept eating as little as I have been.

You could see my ribs through my skin and my cheeks had noticeably seemed to cave in. I didn't look healthy at all but then how could I? I could barely stomach anything long enough for it to digest.

Finally I got out of the bed and took a scalding hot shower. I didn't care if I burned myself slightly in the process because it somehow made me feel better. Once of twice I'd even considered cutting myself but my pride had never let me.

That morning at breakfast Pansy and Blaise forced me to eat more than I had in two days. Of course, they didn't know that I wanted to throw up on them.

When the owls arrived I was not expecting to receive any letters but then they do say "expect the unexpected" all the time. And here I thought that was just a myth.

A pure black hawk dropped a letter in front of me then flew off. With a sense of dread I slowly opened the letter; knowing I would not like what was inside. The letter read:

"**_Prince of Darkness, you've finally returned" _**

Blaise looked over at me and said something but I couldn't hear him. The words from my dream repeated themselves mercilessly inside my head while world started to blur around me. Without another thought I fled from the room as quickly as my legs would allow me.

I had no idea where I was running to; but I was being somehow pulled towards the general direction toward the Gryffindor Dorms. When I rounded the corner sharply I felt myself hit something or someone hard; causing me to fall toward the ground.

The impact that I was expecting never occurred; instead I found myself being held by none other than Harry Potter. The words slowly diminished and I heard Harry softly whisper soothing words into my ear. Tears escaped between my eyelashes even while I tried to stop them.

"It's okay to cry, Draco." Those few words crashed through all my defenses leaving me vulnerable and weak. I grasped onto Harry's clothing as if they were my only hope of survival while I buried my face into his shoulder. Everything that I had kept inside myself all came pouring out with the tears; but all good things have to end.

I didn't want Harry's pity and I knew that this was all it was. What he was doing now was just his stupid heroic instincts; I was his enemy and he was mine. No matter how much I love him; he'll never love me back.

I growled at him angrily and pushed him away. My body and heard screamed in protest but my mind was set; I was not going to be the victim of this stupidity. I could not afford to be vulnerable at this stage in the game. Too much was at stake.

"Get the hell away from me, Potter." I forced myself to stand and he followed my lead. When he didn't answer me I glared at him with my bloodshot eyes and confidently walked away from him.

A few minutes later Blaise and Pansy ran to me holding a letter which they handed me.

"Its addressed to you Draco, it's from your father." I nodded dumbly and took the letter into my hands. I knew that they wanted me to open it now but I forced them to wait until we got back to the Slytherin Dorms.

_**Draco,**_

_**Come home for Winter break or suffer the consequences. Everything will be in order by then. It is extremely important that you don't stay because your mother will miss you terribly.**_

_**Your father,**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

The message couldn't be more obvious if he had written it plainly out. Voldemort wanted the Malfoy secrets and father couldn't give it to him. My grandfather was an extremely smart man to not tell Lucius any of them.

Not only that, but Voldemort wanted me as his little toy. Well too bad for him because a_ true_ Malfoy never bows down to anyone! Voldemort and his followers weren't even true Dark Wizards. They've all lost sight of what we wanted in the first place.

"Blaise, Pansy, I need your help." The moment the words left my lips I knew what I had to do. If Voldemort learned our secrets then our favorite Golden Boy wouldn't stand a chance against him. Soon my plan would go into motion and nothing here could stop it.

"Are you sure about this Draco? That's really dangerous; you could even die!" Pansy shrieked at me after telling her my plan.

The plan was simply; I would summon a powerful creature from the abyss inside the hall around midnight. Blaise and Pansy would scream bloody murder for the teachers and they would all go to the main hall. During the distraction I'd floo to the Malfoy Manor and destroy the manor with magic.

"Are you forgetting about all the dangers at the Manor!" Blaise asked.

No, I hadn't forgotten any of the possible injuries I might and would receive when I would go to the Manor. If Voldemort was there; I would probably die unless he still wanted something from me. I'm sure that he regrets ever using my father under a spell.

I found out a few days ago how Voldemort manipulated the Dark Wizards ideals. He used a spell called the "Shishika" a spell that was created by a man by the name of Keiru Takenami in Japan.

Voldemort only knew how to use the "Shishika" and because of that he neglected researching the side effects. When my father and the other Dark Wizards joined him it was not to kill the Light Wizards. It was simply done out of the want for receiving justice for our stolen honor. But when Voldemort foolishly used the Shishika he not only morphed the person's intentions but he also destroyed their knowledge of their families Dark Arts.

He must have realized his mistake by now and also that the Malfoys were the only family with a living relative that knew all the secrets. Unfortunately, my grandfather was killed shortly after he passed on the knowledge to his grandchild, me.

At that time I could only watch while they destroyed my Grandfather's life but now I could do something. Now I can destroy everything that threatens the Wizarding Worlds' survival. My own family knowledge was the key to destroying or making the Dark Lord.

However, I will not destroy the book which holds the many spells and potions my forefathers have created. That is something I cannot bear to loose; it would be like losing a part of my own soul.

"I am fully aware of everything that may happen, Blaise, please trust me. Someday you will find a person that you love more than anything in the world and you will do whatever you can to help him or her in your case." I smiled at him in reassurance. Pansy gave me an exasperated look but both of them eventually agreed to my plan.

"When do you plan to do this?" Pansy asked me before I left the room, "the stage is set; now all you have to do is act."

"Would you mind doing it on whim? I have to find something out first and I may take longer than I want it to. But it will be sometime this week; I assure you of that fact." I left the room before she could answer because I was afraid that she would try and talk me out of going.

I knew I had to do this and nothing in this world could stop me. Not my father, not Voldemort, and definitely not Harry Potter. Since I had broken down in Harry's arms I took even greater lengths to avoid him. I even went so far as to personally ask Ryuji and my Godfather, Professor Snape, to not pair me with Harry. Ryuji tried to coax the reason out of me but my will to succeed in this plan forced me to ignore his comforting gaze.

I decided the great hall was the best place to release the demon from its lair. I could easily get to a fireplace from there and it would keep the professors busy. I even began to eat more without hurling a few days before the appointed time.

I knew that Harry had suddenly started to stare at me also. I could always feel his gaze on my back during dinner and our classes. It took all my will power to not go bluntly ask him what he was staring at.

By the end of the week we had already figured out all the miniscule details of the plan in order to make it almost flawless. Five days after we had first thought of the plan we snuck out of our dorm and made our way toward the Main Hall.

"Are you completely sure about this Draco? This could not only hurt you physically but also psychologically." Pansy asked me when we were in the Main Hall.

"Yes, Pansy, I am aware of the way I will feel after destroying my ancestral home. I also understand what the effects of all the old magic collapsing in and around me." Pansy gave me a look that said that she was extremely worried about me.

"Lay off Pansy, this is Draco we're talking about, he'll make it though." Blaise said confidently and I felt my confidence raise with his words of encouragement.

I took out my wand and dagger to begin the spell. The word of the spell flew from my lips effortlessly while the magic itself began to work. A pitch black symbol formed itself on the ground in from of us. Once that was done I turned to Blaise and Pansy for one final good bye before I finished the spell.

"The moment this creature is let loose I want you both to run for it. I don't want you to get hurt so please follow the plan exactly. Since you did not cast the spell no one will know that you helped and I never want either of you to confess. I could not bear to see you both get hurt because of my family and me."

"Draco, it is an honor to help you. If it is the time for the Aeorians to finally fall then we will gladly fall beside you. Your family is what kept our hopes alive, and it is time to regain all that we have lost." He bowed slightly and held out his hand to mine. I took it and pulled him into a tight embrace then turned to Pansy.

"I fully agree with Blaise. The Aeorians may have fallen long ago but we picked ourselves up from the rubble. We skillfully hid ourselves and now it is time to rise from the dark and show ourselves once again as the Aeorians. I feel that you are the one that will do that Draco, please don't disappoint us." Pansy said this with grace and gratitude. I warm feeling passed through my heart when I hugged her and Blaise one last time.

I turned from them and slit the palm of my dominate hand. I yelled the last words of the spell and threw my blood it the flame that erupted from it. A hideous shrill filled the Main Hall as the foul creature of the abyss flew from the flames.

My legs carried me swiftly from the room and I heard Blaise and Pansy start to scream for the professors. I had to hide when Professor Snape ran past me toward the Main Hall but otherwise I met no one else.

When I ran into the appointed room I wasted no time looking for the floo powder was for I already had some with me. I stumbled into the fireplace and threw down the powder yelling, "Malfoy Manor" at the top of my lungs.

I could not dawdle because there was no doubt that my father and the rest of the death eaters were already alerted of my arrival. Grabbing a bag; I ran toward my destination.

The Malfoy Manor was built above the cave where my family had hid during the time after the Aeorians fell. The Aeorians were what the Dark Wizards were called before the Light Wizards proclaimed that we were evil. The Malfoy's were the ones who created the Aeorians and they were the ones who sentenced its doom with its discoveries.

When there was no where to go we hid in a small cave so that our knowledge would live on. We spent centuries there before we found enough money to become so powerful that not even the Ministry could hurt us.

We built our Manor above that cave in honor of our ancestors. When you walk into the cave you can feel the lingering magic so strongly that it is overwhelming.

Many death eaters blocked my path so I immediately without thinking. Why were there so many death eaters here? It seemed that it was just my luck that there was a death eater meeting here tonight.

Finally, after the deaths of many, I reached the mirror that would take me to the cave. When I was younger I would go here just to think. It was almost as if my ancestors were there whispering to me.

I used blood and an incantation to open the portal to the cave. I stepped inside and stopped at the familiar magical feel of the room. I was home and now I didn't want to leave but I could feel that my ancestors agreed with my decision.

On a stool sat a large black book that each Malfoy had written his or her own discoveries of magic inside. Someday I would write my own discoveries in this book but today was not that day. I grabbed it and shoved into the bag none too gently.

I left the cave only to be confronted by another death eater. It was unexpected and I had no magical protection at all. The pain was almost unbearable and I felt my warm blood soak into my battered clothes.

"Yalonda!" I screamed and pointed my wand at my attacker. His spells were no match for mine and he crumbled to the ground moaning because all of the bones in his body had just broken but had not killed him.

I stumbled to rise from the ground and once again began running toward the ball room. When I reached it I was afraid that someone would be there but there wasn't. I forced my battered limbs to run toward the beautiful snake on the western wall but stopped when someone suddenly kicked me from behind.

"What the hell are you doing?" My father's enraged voice shouted from above me as he beat me senseless. I tried my best to protect my head but all of this brought back so many memories. I couldn't take it anymore and I brought my hand up and shouted something I didn't recognize. A black light erupted from my palm and hit my father.

When I looked at him nausea filled my senses. What was left of my father was laying all around the room but the worse was his head. It had fallen right beside my own and not even I could stifle my screams.

I was brought back to reality when the door opened to reveal Voldemort. His eyes shone with wonder and an emotion that I couldn't understand. I forced my shaking form to move toward the silver snake across the room. My attempts to move seemed to amuse Voldemort for he chuckled at me.

I felt like a deer stuck in the head lights of one of those muggle cars. I could think of nothing but Voldemort, the dream, and my mission. It was then that I recognized where the place in the dream was. It was here; in my own house. The blood around me was both my own and my fathers.

Voldemort moved toward me and the scenes from my dreams washed over me. Blinded by my fear I didn't realize that I was right in front of the silver snake already. I began to say the spell with forced slowness and I had just finished the incantation when I felt Voldemort's hands on my face.

"Your so beautiful my dragon, why do you run from me?" Voldemort hissed but I could feel the lust behind it, "you don't want to destroy your home do you?"

"N-no …" I could feel myself slipping away into darkness. All the spell needed now was the my own blood. Disgust filled me when I felt his hands on my face, "get the hell away from me!" I screamed and pushed him away.

"My dragon, do not destroy this house." He was glaring at me now but the lust that had filled his voice a second ago was now evident in his eyes. I smirked at him and I saw his face falter. I had to wonder how many people had ever seen that sight but I left it for later thoughts.

"It is my house to destroy, Tom." I watched him scowl at me when I used his name. I was just being more defiant than I should have but I smiled bitterly. "You are right about one thing, Voldemort, I do not want to destroy this home … but destroy it I must do." With those words fresh in his mind I slammed my bloody hand into the snake's mouth causing me to receive more cuts on my hand from its fangs.

Voldemort screeched in pain when the black fires hit him before he disappeared. I screamed when I felt all the magic collapsing around me and I knew that my mind would not be able to take it for much longer.

"Draco!" I heard a voice call out to me but I was too weak to look up to see who it was. It sounded suspiciously like Harry so I thought I was dreaming. Before the darkness took me; I opened my silver eyes and saw a pair of worried emerald eyes.

---------------

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**MikoGoddess: Actually you don't have to repost the story! I changed the name and I hope you found it again! Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_kikasspunk93: Hate to break it to you but I already changed the name! Thank you for your review it really got me to start writing faster than before. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! I had a really hard time writing it at first so … it might still suck._**

**_death by storm: Thank you for your review too! _**

**_MacLee: I have a soft spot for the stories where Draco is misunderstood as well. Maybe that's why I'm writing this. Thank you for your review!_**

**_gothicpunk101: Thank you for your enthusiastic review! That review really got me to write more in one day! I'm glad you like my story a lot! Hope you like this chapter as well. There will be more of Harry in the next chapter. He didn't get a lot of time here right now! _**

_**Also, thank you if you read but didn't review! **_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
